Optoelectronic arrangements that comprise an optoelectronic semiconductor chip arranged on a circuit board are known. The optoelectronic semiconductor chip may, for example, be a light-emitting diode chip (LED chip). To electrically contact such optoelectronic arrangements, electrical conductors may be soldered directly onto solder contacts arranged on the circuit board. As an alternative, the circuit board may be provided with an electrical connector, for example, a jack connector in SMD design.
The electrical connector may be arranged on the circuit board at a time before or after the optoelectronic semiconductor chip. If the electrical connector is arranged on the circuit board before the optoelectronic semiconductor chip, then the connector may cause interference during subsequent process steps. If the electrical connector is arranged on the circuit board after the optoelectronic semiconductor chip, such action must be done on the component already separated at the time, which entails high outlay.
It is known to provide optoelectronic arrangements for different applications with different electrical connectors. Optoelectronic arrangements provided with different connectors may in other regards be configured in the same way. The need to equip otherwise equivalent optoelectronic arrangements with different electrical connectors increases the costs necessary for production of the optoelectronic arrangements.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic arrangement.